1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of assembling an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle assembly lines, processes for assembling vehicles are known in the prior art and are widely used today in the automotive industry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,282 to Konig and U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,749 to Katsuura et al. disclose a variety of processes and methods for assembling motor vehicles.
The '282 patent to Konig shows a process for assembling vehicles having an integral body. The process includes the first step of mounting components and subassemblies on an assembly frame followed by the step of moving them into position relative to the body of the vehicle so that connections can be made between the vehicle body and the components and subassemblies. The body of the vehicle with the components and subassemblies are lifted off the assembly frame. The assembly frame disclosed in the process is easily adjustable to accommodate different types of vehicle bodies and positions the components and subassemblies in their proper position for connection to the vehicle body.
The '749 patent to Katsuura et al. shows vehicle assembly line comprising different zones for a vehicle assembly. The first zone of the assembly comprises a wire leading/transfer trimming zone wherein components for wire leading/transfer trimming are sequentially assembled to a paint-finished vehicle body for inspection. The next zone of the assembly comprises an interior zone wherein interior components are sequentially assembled for inspection and repairing. The interior zone is followed by an under-floor trimming zone wherein under-floor dress-up components are assembled for inspection and repair. The next zone of the process comprises an exterior zone wherein exterior components are assembled for inspection. The process of assembling disclosed in the '749 patent to Katsuura et al. provides for method of repairing and eliminating defects in each zone of the assembly process.
However, one of the areas of continuous development and research is the area of a more advanced method of installing and assembling parts of the vehicle that is efficient, easy to use and reduce assembly time.